


Secret Almost Kept

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Sometime news goes around before you even have a chance to tell the most important people.





	Secret Almost Kept

Three weeks had passed since the Battle of the Five Armies had ended. Three weeks since Thorin, your husband, and his nephews were almost killed. As terrifying as the ordeal had been there was no time to dwell on it or anything else for that matter. Rebuilding and refurbishing Erebor took every dwarves focus. You had reclaimed your home, now it was time to truly make it one.

But while you wanted to help, and you had for the first two weeks, Thorin had stopped you from further exerting yourself. You had fallen ill with something and unsure of what it was Thorin wanted you to rest. You reluctantly agreed. He had been incredibly busy with monitoring every aspect of the rebuilding you had rarely seen him. He would come into your shared chambers late in the evening’s, leaving early in the morning before you awoke.

At first it hadn’t bothered you, he would be ruler of all Erebor after all, he needed time to be familiar with it. But it bothered you now that he hadn’t been coming to dinner, been throwing himself in planning and preparing for the arrival of more dwarves. You worried that you wouldn’t have time to properly tell him he was to be a father.

The sickness you felt hadn’t gone away, even with the rest you had been forced into. Deciding to do something about it you visited Oin the healer who had accompanied you and the rest of the Company on the journey. After explaining the symptoms you had been having and being checked over, Oin congratulated you. You were with child.

The range of emotions you felt was varied. Happiness at first but then fear and nervousness. In your chambers you contemplated telling Thorin when he returned or perhaps you should seek him out immediately. Yet you worried that Thorin wouldn’t be pleased by the news. The two of you had become preoccupied by the quest that the topic of children had never come up. He would be an excellent father of that you had no doubt.

Instead you kept quiet, in part because you had doubts as to his reaction and also because you rarely had time with him. It had become priority for the two of you to spend at least one meal together but that priority had shifted. Now you rarely, if ever, saw your husband. It was getting to the point where you simply thought of blurting out the news when you saw him in the halls. It seemed that the world had other plans for you.

After walking around Erebor for most of they day you returned to your room to read. It had been only a few minutes before Thorin burst through the doors to face you.

“When were you planning on telling me that you’re carrying our child?” 

“I, but, how do you know?”

“So it is true. Oin congratulated me on becoming a father but when I seemed confused he suggested I speak with you”

“I wanted to tell you, believe me it’s just that. Well first of all we’ve never made time to discuss children and second, you’ve been busy with Erebor that I haven’t seen you at all”

“I would have made time. Had I known I would have placed Fili in charge.”

You stood up, placing your hand on the side of his face to stroke his beard, “I know you would have but I couldn’t ask you to do that. I needed time to come to terms with the news as well. Only, I wished you had been here to hear it sooner. And preferably from me.”

“I promise that I’ll leave later and come home sooner.”

“Good. Now how do you think everyone else is going to take the news?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
